


Searching For Dean's heterosexuality...Error...Unable To Locate

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Gabriel Lives Because Sam Can't Live Without Him [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Cuddly Sam Winchester, Dean is Not Amused, Dean's Closet Door Is Stuck, Dinner, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Knows, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel's Helping, Gen, Mary Lives, Sam Is So Done, Sam is not Amoosed, Searched The Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Gabriel invites himself to dinner, Dean finds the prankster, he is not happy. Also Sam is unamoosed cause I have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching For Dean's heterosexuality...Error...Unable To Locate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes searching the universe is from something, I'm unable to link it cause I'm posting this while at the mall. However you all know where that's from anyway if not google.

A week had gone by since Gabriel had returned. No one but Sam knew as Gabriel wanted to enjoy being dead for a while more, he said it was a lot less stressful. Everyday something happened and Sam was just glad Gabriel was reigning back with his pranks. It was just small stuff (Dean being the unsuspecting victim) like hair dye instead of shampoo and salt and sugar getting mixed.  
So when Sam woke up one morning with Gabriel wrapped in his arms like an oversized teddy bear he was fully expecting something to happen that day. When noon came by with nothing happening and the house being oddly quiet for the first time in a week he was suspisious. His instincts proved right when at dinner in the middle of the meal, the kitchen doors burst open and Gabriel waltzed in.  
"Gabriel." Sam growled in warning, he was ignored.  
"I have searched the universe far and wide and have not found any trace of your," he pointed to Dean and then pointed to Sam (who was using his most effective bitch face). Gabriel just grinned wider, "or your heterosexuality." Then he plopped down in the vacant chair next to Sam, ignoring the two hunters that had their weapons drawn. The other two seemed unconcerned and Sam shoved his head into his hands in exasperation. Why couldn't he just have a normal boyfriend? "Because Sammich nothing in your life is normal." Gabriel winked leaning the chair back on two legs and crossed his arms behind his head. And then Gabriel's chair promptly fell over, which Sam definitly had nothing to do with. Gabriel pouted from the floor.  
"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Dean asked eyeing the apparently alive archangel and his brother supisiously.  
"Oh I was but Samsquatch here was smart enough to figure out how to revive me."  
Dean's eyes turned to Sam's "You're sure it's him?"  
"Without a doubt." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean turned to Cas.  
"It's him." Cas confimed. Dean finally relaxed and John followed suit. He had learned to trust the angel, though it hadn't always been that way.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Gabriel, Sam's told me so much about you." Mary winked conspirously at the new guest.  
"All good things I hope." Gabriel grinned as he finally got back to his feet and reclaimed his chair.  
"Definitly not." Mary said but the smile never left her face so Gabriel figured she wasn't mad at him for what he did to her sons.  
"So when did you get back to the land of the living?" Dean couldn't keep the scowl off his face. Just becuase Gabriel had died to stop the apocolypse for them didn't mean Dean was going to forget everything he had done previously.  
"I've been back since a week ago." Gabriel grinned wickedly and half a second later Dean's chair crashed to the ground.  
"You were the one fucking everything up this week." Dean was livid. "I am going to kill you."  
Gabriel tilted his head slightly the grin still in place. "I guess this is where I take my leave. Until next time." Then he snapped his fingers and was gone.  
"Gabriel get your feathery ass back down here."  
"He's not going to hear you."  
"Why the hell not?" Dean turned his glare to his brother.  
"He doesn't have his grace, he's been unable to hear any of the prayers I send him." Well all the prayers that were in Gabriel's name.  
Dean grumbled under his breath but fixed his chair and sat back down.  
_Loki, you coming back later tonight?_ In answer a lollipop appeared in Sam's lap. He kept his head down to hide his smile.


End file.
